Emily
by tvrox
Summary: Jesse and Becky want another baby...
1. Telling the Family

Lode

Emily

Title: Emily

Rating: G

Summary: Jesse and Becky want another baby…

Author: tvrox

Disclaimer: I do not own Full House, or any of the rights to it. Those all belong to Jeff Franklin and WB. I do own, however, the title of this story and any characters, places, etc. that you do not recognize. Any other legal things that I forgot to mention I apologize for.

Author's Note: This takes place after the last episode.

Feedback? Yes, please! This is my first Full House fic, actually my first fic ever! _Please_ tell me what you think!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jesse Katsopolis sat in his attic home at 1882 Gerard St, waiting for his wife Rebecca Donaldson to get off of the phone. 

"All right," said Becky happily, "See you soon!" That was one of the things Jesse loved about his wife. She was always so cheerful.

"Well?" asked Jesse. "What did they say?"

"The man said we can come whenever it's convenient for us. They've got lots of kids."

"Yeah!" Jesse raced downstairs to tell the news to his family. His huge family. His brother-in-law Danny Tanner, and his three daughters DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle, his best friend Joey Gladstone, and his twin sons Nicky and Alexander. All of these people lived with him. That was why he lived in the attic. What a full house! "You guys!" he called. "Beck and I have some big news!"

Jesse and Becky's four-year-old twin sons, Alex and Nicky, came pounding into the kitchen.

"Daddy, what is it?" asked Nicky.

"Tell us, Daddy, we're too excited to wait!" cried Alex

"Well, boys, what do you think of an addition to our family?"

At that moment, nine-year-old Michelle ran into the kitchen. "Jesse," she said, "Is Aunt Becky going to have a baby?" Michelle loved babies. And what an adorable baby she had been her self. Whenever he was sad, Jesse thought of that adorable smile. It was contagious. It always made him want to smile.  
"Mommy's going to have a baby?" asked the twins together.

"No, she's not going to have a baby."

Stephanie, who, like a typical fourteen-year-old, had been listening the whole time, walked casually into the kitchen. "Then what IS going to happen?" she asked. 

"Yeah," added Michelle, "what other way is there for you guys to have an addition to your family?"

"Well," said Jesse, "If you go find Joey, DJ, and your dad, I'll tell everyone the news."

"OK" said Stephanie. Michelle ran off to get Danny, and Nicky and Alex dashed out of the kitchen yelling, 'Joey, Joey, where are you?' Stephanie walked up to DJ's room, where she found her oldest sister talking on the phone.

"Steve," said DJ, "I had a great time at the prom the other night. Being with you made me realize just how much I've missed you since we broke up." She paused. "Friday? Sure! See you at 7:00! I love you, too, Steve. Bye!" She hung up the phone.

"So," said Stephanie. DJ jumped a mile. "You and Steve are back together."

"Steph," said DJ, how can you be so quiet? I didn't even know you were here."

"Don't know," stated Stephanie. "But come on. Jesse and Becky have big news."

Five minutes later, the whole family, including the Golden Retriever Comet, was assembled in the living room.

"Okay. Big news," said Jesse, "Becky and I have decided that we want more children."

"Becky, are you pregnant?" asked DJ.

"No," said Becky, smiling. "We're going to adopt a little girl from China."


	2. Nicky and Alex

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: I will always put the last few lines of the previous chapter at the beginning, to remind you of how the last chapter ended.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Becky, are you pregnant?" asked DJ.

"No," said Becky, smiling. "We're going to adopt a little girl from China." Everyone had something to say.

"When?" asked Michelle.

"That's great!" said DJ.

"Cool!" cried Stephanie.

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Danny.

"Well, blow me down!" said Joey in his Popeye voice. But two members of the family (three if you counted Comet) were left bewildered.

"Where's China?" asked Alex.

"What's 'adopt'?" asked Nicky.

"Jess," said Becky, "we've got some explaining to do."

"You're right. Boys, come on up stairs." The rest of the family went back to what they were doing. Meanwhile, up in the attic Jesse and Becky sat the boys down on the sofa.

"Now. We realize you have no idea what we were talking about downstairs, so we are going to explain. First of all, China is way on the other side of the world."

"Now, here is what we mean by adopt," began Becky. "Daddy and I decided that we had so much love in our hearts for you two boys that we wanted to share the love with somebody else. We decided that instead of having our own baby, we would let another little kid who has no mommy or daddy come and live with us and be part of our family. She'll be your sister."

"So we get a sister from the other side of the world," said Alex.

"Basically," answered Jesse." Nicky and Alex looked at each other.

"Okay. We get it now," said Nicky, speaking for the both of them.

"Good boys," said Jesse. "Now go ahead and play."


	3. Poker, Departure, and Unexpected Guests

Title: Emily  
  
Author: tvrox  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Jesse and Becky want another baby.  
  
Feedback? Yes! This is my first fic ever. Review my story or email me at fullhousefan2000@yahoo.com  
  
"Okay. We get it now," said Nicky, speaking for the both of them.  
  
"Good boys," said Jesse. "Now go ahead and play."  
  
"Well," said Jesse, now that he was alone with his wife, "we ought to make plans. After all, we're going to China."  
  
"Oh, Jess, you're right. But there's just one problem. Do we bring the boys or not?"  
  
"I'd say not. An overseas flight and all would be awfully overwhelming. They're only four."  
  
"Alright. I'll call the airline." Becky picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello?" she said. "I'd like to make a reservation. On Friday's flight to Beijing. Two passengers. Jesse Katsopolis and Rebecca Donaldson. Yes. Thanks!"  
  
"So we're going on Friday? What time?"  
  
"The flight leaves at ten o'clock."  
  
* * *  
  
It was Friday evening, and Joey and Michelle were playing poker in the living room.  
  
"Read 'em and weep," said Michelle as she put her cards down. "Four aces and a king."  
  
"You sure beat me," conceded Joey. "How could I lose to a nine-year old?"  
  
At that moment, Becky rushed into the room, with Jesse lagging behind, piled high with luggage. "Okay!" she said. "We've got everything! Let's go."  
  
Nicky and Alex ran into the living room. "Don't leave!" they cried together as they clung to Becky's legs.  
  
"Oh, poor boys, Beck, why do we have to leave them?" Jesse began to cry and he dropped all the suitcases. "Darn!" he said, picking them up. Joey and Michelle walked over, and each one picked up a twin.  
  
"Come on, boys," said Joey as Nicky and Alex put on puppy faces. "The sooner you let them leave, the sooner they'll be back."  
  
"Okay," said Becky, "now let's go!" She opened the door and walked out, leaving Jesse behind.  
  
"Uhh, Beck." came Jesse's muffled voice through the bags.  
  
Becky opened the door. "I am SO sorry," she said. Becky and Jesse finally left, and the boys continued playing cards with Joey and Michelle. Just then, the doorbell rang. DJ ran down the stairs with Stephanie right behind her.  
  
"Don't get it, it's for me!" she cried. She flung the door open and gasped. "Vicky."  
  
Just then, Danny walked into the room to announce that dinner was ready. "Hey guys, dinner is- Vicky."  
  
"Danny!" exclaimed Vicky. "I've missed you so much." She ran towards Danny and they kissed passionately. At that moment, Steve walked in through the door that DJ had left open.  
  
"Woah, wrong house!" he yelled, and Danny and Vicky jumped apart. DJ explained to him, and they left on their date. Vicky decided to stay for dinner.  
  
Meanwhile at the airport a loudspeaker said, "Final boarding call for flight 7924 to Beijing.  
  
"Well, Beck," said Jesse to his wife, "this is it."  
  
"I guess so," replied Becky. They hugged and boarded the plane. 


	4. The Good Mistake

Title: Emily  
  
Author: tvrox (and now helping out…Mousey!)  
  
Summary: Jesse and Becky want to have another baby…  
  
Feedback: No. We want all who read this to keep their opinions to themselves. HELLO? OF COURSE WE WANT FEEDBACK! Please?  
  
A/N: Hi! It's me Mousey. You all probably don't know who the heck I am, unless of course, you have for some strange reason read my only fic, but ah well. Anyway, sorry we haven't updated in a while. You see, I was supposed to write this chap, but I never got around to it. (tvrox is real mad at me for it ^.^;;) Enjoy! Oh, and if you see the name Lei, we mean Jiang.  
  
Chapter 4: The Good Mistake  
  
Becky and Jesse Katsopolis waited patiently in the office of the Beijing Orphaned Children Center. Well, at least Becky was patient.  
  
"Why are they taking so long? Is there something wrong?" Jesse cried. "Oh no, they ran out of kids, didn't they? We were just too late! And now we'll have to go to another Orphan Center and go through the same thing and then- "  
  
"Jess, would you just calm down and sit?" Becky said with a smile. "This isn't a life threatening thing."  
  
"You're right. I just have to calm down. Yes, I'm breathing in," Jesse said as he sat down. "And now I'm breathing out. Ah, I am at peace." Suddenly the door opened and a young lady with a clipboard in her hand stepped inside the office.  
  
"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Katsopolis. I am Shen Jianning, head of this Children's Center. Please call me Jiang. You may meet the children now."  
  
"Let's go, let's go, let's go, and let's go!" Jesse shouted as he pulled Becky up from her chair and ran out the door with her.  
  
"Jess! Do you know where we're supposed to go?" Becky cried.  
  
"Of course I know where we're-" Jesse stopped as he turned the corner and saw how many doors there were down the hallway. He turned around walking back to Jiang. "So, where are we going?"  
  
"Excuse my husband. He's a little nervous," said Becky apologetically.  
  
"That's all right. Many people get very excited or nervous when they're about to adopt a child." Jiang smiled. "Follow me."  
  
  
  
"Here we are," Jiang said as she opened the door. Becky and Jesse stepped into the room, expecting to see 2 or 3 year-old kids, but they saw something a little different.  
  
"Um, Jiang, exactly how old are these kids?" asked Jesse.  
  
"7 and 8. Isn't that what you asked for?"  
  
"Well, we were kind of hoping to adopt a child a little younger." Becky said.  
  
"Really? Hmm, I'm sorry. I'll go check your request sheet. Why don't you sit down and observe the kids for a while? I'm very sorry for this mistake." Jiang left the room.  
  
Becky and Jesse, a little overwhelmed, sat down on the couch next to a young girl reading a book.  
  
"Great. More waiting," Jesse said  
  
"You want younger kids so you can spend a little time with them before you have to deal with explaining to them why they were left at the adoption center, why you adopted them, and how come all kids aren't adopted. Then you end up having to answer where babies come from and you feel as if the child you adopted is no longer a kid, which is the real reason you adopted him or her: to have fun with another kid."  
  
"Yes, but it's not like we don't want any of these kids-wait a minute!" Becky stopped mid-sentence when she realized the previous speaker had in fact been the little girl sitting next to her. The child looked up at both of them.  
  
"Of course you don't want any of these kids! You're not gonna love them as much as you're actual kids and then they'll feel so inferior that they will turn into one of those rebel kids and you will find yourself wishing you never adopted the poor kid-" the girl took a big breath for she was running out of it. "And you'll be so depressed!" Becky and Jesse looked blankly at her, then looked at each other.  
  
"Well, you see…" Jesse started.  
  
"Don't worry. When you find the right kid, you'll feel it right here," she said, patting Jesse's heart. She picked up her book and started reading. Becky glanced at the book she was reading and her heart fluttered.  
  
"Great Expectations?! I love that book! But how could you-how old-where did you-"  
  
"I'm a fast learner. I learned English on my own after I had mastered Chinese. Of course, that was when I was 4. I asked my teacher if she had any good English books, and she gave me this one." Becky was astounded. Suddenly, the young girl started humming "Hound Dog". Jesse's heart fluttered.  
  
"What are you humming?"  
  
"'Hound Dog', you know, by Elvis? He's my favorite singer!" Jesse looked at Becky. Becky looked at Jesse. They smiled. Jiang came back into the room.  
  
"I'm dreadfully sorry. I read the numbers wrong. Now, I'll lead you to the 2 and 3 year-old room."  
  
"Oh that won't be necessary. We're going to adopt her," Jesse said indicating the girl.  
  
"Me?!"  
  
"Well, I suppose…" Jiang said. "All right Kong Emei. Do you approve of these folks?"  
  
"Yeah, they'll suit me just fine."  
  
"Well, Emei, your new American name is Emily Katsopolis," said Becky.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Now just sign these papers…now you Emily…good…congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Katsopolis, you have just added a new member to your family!"  
  
  
  
Did you guys like it? Now you guys have the most important job…just push that little button down there…no not that one! Good! Now type in what you thought and click submit! 


End file.
